


Tastes like Home

by MynameisTyberia



Series: Malec One-Shots [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, because that's how i roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MynameisTyberia/pseuds/MynameisTyberia
Summary: There is one thing that Magnus likes a little more than all the others.Alec’s cooking.





	Tastes like Home

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again guys. Just moving this from tumblr

There’s a lot of things that Magnus enjoys about Alec. The way that he watches Magnus when he’s putting on his makeup. The smile he gives only Magnus when he’s told him how much he loves him. The way that he follows a specific routine when he’s saying goodbye to Magnus before he goes off to fight the bad guys; jacket on before petting Chairman and leaning down to offer Magnus a chaste kiss.

But there is one thing that Magnus likes a little more than all the others.

Alec’s cooking.

He knows how weird it sounds. Surely cooking cannot be as important and as significant as all the other little things that Alec does. Normally, Magnus would agree, but Alec’s cooking is by far the best thing Magnus has ever tasted.

And he’s tasted a _lot_ of things.

Magnus has lived for a very long time but has never really learnt how to cook. He never really saw the point in it, if he wanted food all he had to do was focus on it, click his fingers and there it was. Or he’d go to a restaurant and taste the cuisine of the world. Why waste time learning how to cook these things when he could just spend time frequenting places that did?

But Alec’s cooking is something else.

He thinks it tastes like what belonging feels like. No matter if Alec feeds him steak or something obscure from a land far away, it always gives Magnus the same feeling of belonging. It warms Magnus, in a way that no other food has before.

But it’s not _just_ the cooking.

It’s _Alec_ and _cooking_.

Alec in the kitchen is a side of him that Magnus has never seen before. He isn’t awkward and shy, nor is he sensual and confident. He dominates the space like he’s supposed to be there. He controls the utensils with the same kind of skill and expertise as he does with his weapons, and it makes Magnus fall in love with him a little more.

And Magnus has thought about the idea that maybe it isn’t the food that he enjoys. Maybe it’s the process before the food. Maybe he likes Alec’s cooking _because_ its Alec who is cooking it and serving it to him.

But it isn’t. He’s participated in a blind taste test. He can tell the difference between Alec’s heaven on the plate and something that isn’t that. He can, with 100% certainty state that Alec is not the only reason he enjoys the food.

The boy can cook.

***

He doesn’t intend to invite the guys over for a dinner party but he wants every single person in the world to experience Alec’s new and updated creation of a tiramisu. It is _heaven_. It isn’t really a bad thing that he wants their little group of misfits to be the first people, other than Magnus, to taste this God-like dessert.

Alec has a different opinion all together.

***

After Magnus takes an hour or two to reiterate to Alec that everyone is going to love whatever he cooks and that no, he doesn’t have to be adventurous if he doesn’t want to. He could cook the most basic meal and it would still amaze everyone.

It may have taken a little persuasion and a lot of promises of _later_. But Magnus eventually gets to see Alec in action. The latter had decided to go for something a little simple, stating that ‘I’m not wasting time and energy just for Jace to turn around and say that he isn’t going to eat it.’, so he’d settled on the classic favourite; hamburgers.

Currently, Magnus is dressing the table. Its decorated with a silver tablecloth, an item that that Alec hasn’t been quiet with voicing his distaste for. But Magnus has only been allowed to oversee the table decorations and no matter how much Alec hates it, he’s going to use the silver tablecloth. The black dishes that Magnus decides on seem to gain the approval of Alec.

When he’s finished, Magnus watches Alec. The latter is mumbling something incoherent, while he’s searing the meat. It’s such an insignificant action but it makes Magnus so happy to see Alec be completely involved in something that isn’t as violent as his day job. The fact that Alec is here, in their loft, cooking a meal for their _family_ ; it just makes Magnus feel like he’s eventually found the perfect, picturesque, and domestic image he’s forever wished for.

Alec is still hunched over the counter, sprinkling herbs and spices over the seared meat when the group arrive. Magnus greets them at the door with a tray full of cocktails.

“Dinner will be served shortly.”

Simon grabs a cocktail, smiles up at Magnus. “Good. I’m starving.”

Clary looks at him, confusion evident on her face. “I thought normal food doesn’t feed you in the same way as other things do?”

“They don’t. But that doesn’t mean that I can’t enjoy the taste of them.”

Jace pipes up. “It smells amazing. What are we having anyway?”

Magnus offers a cocktail to the girls, before facing Jace. “Hamburgers. Alec thought anything more adventurous would be wasted on your taste buds.”  

Jace huffs. “You’re letting Alec cook? The same Alec who burns toast and doesn’t know how to cook rice? That Alec?”

“Have you ever thought that he only burns your toast? And offers only you uncooked rice? Because believe me, you’re going to think that you died and went to heaven after you’ve tasted Alec’s cooking.”

“Magnus! Dinner’s ready!”

“Oh! It seems like Alec’s finished with his masterpiece.” He begins to usher them all into the kitchen. He can see Alec pouring wine into each glass before wiping off any specks of grease on the plates with a hand-towel. Magnus meets his eyes and they both smile, Magnus can see how proud Alec is of this whole ordeal. “Sit down then guys.” 

When they’ve all sat down and clinked their glasses. Magnus watches as they all voice their approval of Alec’s cooking. Alec looks so happy and proud. As they’re all sitting there, talking of menial things, laughing at Jace’s silly little anecdotes, Magnus is reminded that this is his family. That these people care about him and what happens to him.

He was wrong. Alec’s cooking doesn’t just taste of belonging.

It tastes like _home_.


End file.
